Leonardo Subarashī
Leonardo Subarashī (素晴らしい レオナルド , Subarashī Leonardo), more commonly referred to as Leo (獅子宮, Shishikyuu), is a third year student at U.A High School who has gained recognition from his peers and the faculty for his academic success despite his non-human origins. Though he obtained his provisional license during the start of his second year, Leo did not immediately intern under a hero, but rather under Kimiko Sato of the Police Force. Regardless, he has proven himself a promising hero-candidate and impeccable detective under her direct tutelage. During his tenure as an intern, Leonardo's work ethic has been recognized, and he is widely regarded as driven and hardworking. Leo is martyrized by millions across the world who seek to prove the equality of all animals species, and is criticized by others who believe humans to be superior. Therefore, his achievements and failures are highly publicized by the media which has catapulted him into an international stage of stardom. To capitalize on his uniqueness, Leonardo has frequently appeared on television programs, newspapers, and commercials. However, he lives in a world where his stardom is a means to advance the treatment of his own people. He was studied and watched akin to some rare beast for a large portion of his childhood, and later sold to be a fighter of the Abyss. Following a string of victories in the forbidden realm, he was purchased by the heads of the Subarashī Corporation and happily adopted him into their family. Though his purchase was a considerable investment, he has proven invaluable to the corporation in various areas: the act of adopting him and putting him into U.A has garnered the corporation admiration for their kindness and Leonardo’s intellect has led to various developments of advanced technology that has proven beneficial. Beyond all, Leonardo's success at U.A as the second seat of the Elite Ten has been linked to the support he receives from his adoptive household. Cemented as one of Japan's Top Hero candidates, the positive P.R that the Subarashī corporation has received from his acts of heroism has propelled them into a healthy spotlight that separates them from other large companies who are often subject to immense scrutiny from the public. Blessed with the support of the Subarashī, Leonardo desires to demonstrate to human world the necessity to treat non-humans as they would other humans. He operates largely on the theory that quirks are becoming more popular within non-humans. With the tools made available to him, Leo has devoted himself to finding animals with quirks, and nurturing their gifts into instruments that can be used to better society. To provide evidence of his claims of equality, Leo has expressed desires to become a major public figure in the world, and has made it known that following his graduation from U.A High, he will continue to work for the Police Force because it provides him the best avenue to make his impact. Appearance Since his arrival to Japan, Leonardo’s appearance has never been questioned and most people tend to go unaware of his Lion ancestry until they are directly informed. However, this is not a reflection of how human Leonardo appears. In a world filled with villains, superheroes, and mutants, human standards of beauty have evolved to encapsulate a wider range of physical features. There are families who phenotypically express traits from a variety of animals, models who can grow thousands of feet tall, and citizens who walk around with several arms, legs, or both. As a descendent of the Lions of the African savannah, Leonardo is a paragon of his species’ features. To begin, he is an exceptionally large being of both size and stature, befitting his classification as one of the world’s largest feline species. Though, whereas a Lion is significantly longer than they are taller due to their quadrupedalism, Leonardo, because of his Quirk, is bipedal. Thus, his length is vertical rather than horizontal which gives him the appearance of a humanoid-lion. Leonardo has a short-coat of golden fur, a deep-red mane that covers his head, neck, and chest which bears resemblance to a human head of hair and beard, red eyebrows, green irises with black slits for pupils, and the upper and lower body of a human consisting of opposable thumbs on his clawed-five fingered paws. He has a rounded head, round ears that poke out of his mane towards the top of his head as opposed to the sides of his face, a large snout that is light brown that provides an extremely well-defined jawline, and a dark-brown nose. His lower-body is identical to a human’s apart from his pawed-feet which only have four digits, and his long tail that ends in a red, hairy tuft.Overall, Leonardo is thought to be attractive.Three Kings: Yuko has perverted thoughts about Leonardo and his "adorable" face. During the school week, Leonardo tends to wear the standard U.A High School uniform: a light-grey blazer decorated with three golden buttons along a green, shoulder strap that indicates his seniority, and green stitching along the wrist, a white dress shirt accompanied by a red tie, dark green-blueish plants that match the stitching on his jacket, and lace less burgundy boots. When not attending school, or participating in his internship, Leonardo dresses in a forest-green vest over a black t shirt with camouflage spots along the chest, shoulder and sleeves, camouflage pants, and laced green and white-named brand sneakers. In addition, Leonardo wears a necklace around his neck that he has carried around from his days of living in the South African savannah alongside his pride. His hero outfit consists of a red-loose fitting mursi tunic with golden stripes along the chest area, a golden-jewel like belt, and dark and golden stripes towards the end of it. Underneath, Leonardo wears a grey compression pants with tawny colored fur around the ankles. Over his tunic, he has a lighter red and golden chest plate and shoulder plate armor to provide him extra protection in contrast to his lighter outfit. He has grey gloves that go from the middle of his hand to his elbow that has three golden rings along it. Finally, he has a grey shield, and a large broadsword with a brown sheathe, and a golden-cross like hilt. When wearing his hero costume, Leonardo appears very regalia-like. He personally designed his hero costume himself to draw from various African and Roman influences, incorporating a myriad of Zulu accessories, Mursi fashion, and Roman armor in recognition of his homeland. Personality Having been constantly placed on a public stage, whether it be as a member of the renown Suburashi family, the second seat of the U.A’s elite ten, or as a feline celebrity, Leonardo has grown accustomed to conducting himself professionally at all times. However, much of Leonardo’s personality is dependent on his audience, and the role he intends to play. Because of his deep understanding of personality types, and his ability to analyze scenarios and individuals accordingly, he adopts specific traits that he calculates to be the ideal for any situation. He can generate genuine emotions through careful manipulation of his consciousness, thereby making it outright impossible for the public to discern the façade. Generally, Leonardo comes off as well mannered, kind, charismatic, and passionate. These traits, in addition to his physical prowess and intellectual aptitude, has made him popular; he is considered an ideal model for what a person should be in society. As a smart, attractive, masculine, respectful, polite, and determined person, he routinely entices prodigious admirers to which he feigns ignorance so that he doesn’t have to directly address the issue at hand. When around his most trusted friends, Leonardo drops this mask of perfection he has crafted for himself. As himself, Leonardo is noticeably carefree, and very calm. Still, he tends to be cheerful to most circumstances, if not outright indifferent. While he is not confrontational, he very freely speaks his mind on most matters; for instance, as a new student of U.A, Leonardo casually claimed that he would succeed every student in his class. History Birth, Living in Captivity Adolescence, Harnessing his Quirk Teens, Attending U.A High School Abilities Physical Prowess: As a lion, Leonardo was gifted a physical prowess at birth that would allow him to pose a legitimate threat to anyone he encounters, for even a quirkless lion is widely regarded as dangerous by the general populace. Whereas humans have evolved to have the minimum amount of muscle required to conserve energy, as natural predators and active hunters, Lions are among the many animals who have not followed humanity in that evolutionary path. It is in their genetics to build a considerable amount of muscle that is independent of exercise. Thus, they are preprogrammed to be immensely powerful, and regardless of exercise their bodies will build and maintain an extreme level of muscularity if they have the nutrients needed to support it. While humans tend to eat 4 pounds of food per day, the energy requirements of their muscles require lions to eat at least 20 pounds of food per day to avoid any weight loss. For this reason, most male lions tend to sleep and rest a majority of the day to avoid overexerting themselves and increasing their necessary food intake. Still, this blesses them with a base strength powerful enough to break necks, and crush limbs with minimal effort. Though lions do not require exercise to build enormous surplus of muscle, they can use exercise to stack even more muscle onto their genetically-muscular frames. On top of being fortunate enough to inherit the strength of his ancestors, Leonardo has been blessed with opportunity to hone it through hard-work and effort since entering U.A. Because of this genetic power, Leonardo started at a level far ahead of his peers, however the personalized curriculum of U.A ensured that he did not undergo activities that were too easy for him, and thus he challenged and forced to grow. Since then, his physical prowess has developed to unprecedented levels seen in other students. U.A has hired scientist to study and watch Leonardo’s progress as they attempt to understand the true limits and capabilities of a lion, something that was impossible until his emergence. This growth has been greatly accelerated by his quirk. A brain is responsible for series of functions: autonomic (involuntary body functions such as blood flow, heart beating, breathing), somatic (voluntary body functions such as walking, running, and jumping), and cognitive (concerning analysis such as math, science, and solving problems). Because Leonardo’s brain functions as a computer, and thus can be used like one, he can effectively control his mind and its responsibilities. He can directly monitor his autonomic, somatic, and cognitive states with extreme precision. Thus, Leonardo has near-absolute control over his physical body. More importantly, whereas the brain allocates energy to those systems inefficiently, Leonardo can ensure that each series of function receive the ideal amount of energy needed to function optimally. Specifically, Leonardo can regulate his biological rates and subroutines to assist in crafting a body of perfect form. Since the body is designed to conserve energy, putting on muscle is a difficult feat, which is why people can only gain approximately five to ten pounds of muscle a year even with near-perfect nutrition and exercise regiments. Leonardo can override this function by inputting an entirely new one which lets him build muscle indiscriminate of energy conservation. He builds muscle at a supernaturally accelerated rate. On top of starting out at a level far surpassing his peers, Leonardo also grows at a rate that most of them, unless they have a dedicated physical-enhancement quirk, can not simply keep up with. The combination of his feline pedigree, hard work, and quirk has provided him a body of ideal form. Leonardo has managed to accomplish any task that has been demanded of him, and as a third year and pro-hero level student, scientist from all over have been hired to devise new training regiments from him on a biweekly basis due to his accelerated growth. Still, he continues to grow at an alarming rate with nearly no indication of his growth stalling. With no one knowing the full potential of his species, Leonardo continues to push the boundaries of what people thought to be possible in the world. *'Bio-Feedback:' The body is typically capable of exerting only twenty percent of its maximum muscular strength. Therefore, even when an individual is supposedly giving their “all”, they are only using a fifth of their overall strength. The brain inhibits the body’s ability to access its power in its entirety to prevent unnecessary strain which could lead to injury, and to conserve energy. Still, the body has means of temporarily accessing a percentage greater than twenty percent in dire situations; adrenaline is used to bypass the inhibitory systems. It nulls or outright removes pain so that you’re not consciously restricted by feelings of discomfort, but, more importantly, adrenaline is correlated with higher neural activity so that there is an increase in signals. Strength is not all about the thickness of the muscle, or raw power, but also timing. There needs to be enough electrical signals to stimulate all muscle fibers in concert. The more that activate simultaneously, the more force the muscle can exert at a given time. The brain tends to only signal a mere fifth of your total fibers even when one is pushing themselves to their absolute max. Those who develop more muscles tend to strengthen the fibers that their brains activate, which does not necessarily increase the amount of fibers being activated, but the strength of the ones that are commonly used. Having access to the full stages of his mind, Leonardo developed a means to access greater percentages of his strength without the need for adrenaline, which has simultaneously assisted him in strengthening every muscle fiber in his body to ensure that each fiber is proportionally powerful. This also means that he has complete control over his strength from enhancing it to diminishing it. In fact, because of his low stamina, Leonardo will purposely restrain his muscular fiber to five percent. **'Bio-Feedback Unrestricted (5-20%):' Most of the time, Leonardo operates within the parameters of the unrestricted stage. First, it is the stage where incurring a self-inflicted injury is exceptionally rare. Second, the unrestricted stage uses the lowest amount of energy out of the rest, because he is activating less muscle fibers which translates to less fibers using energy and less signals being generated to communicate. This is especially beneficial when conserving stamina which allows him to fight for longer periods of time without overexerting himself. Lastly, Leonardo is scarcely forced to operate outside this stage due to his impressive physical prowess. **'Bio-Feedback Restricted Stage One (20-40%):' **'Bio-Feedback Restricted Stage Two (40-60%):' **'Bio-Feedback Restricted Stage Three (60-80%):' **'Bio-Feedback Restricted Stage Four (80-100%):' Quirk Kinetic Mind (コンピューターマインド, Konpyuutaamaindo): Leonardo’s mutation-type quirk grants him a computer-like conscious which allows his mind to do anything that a computer can do. Overall, the most important application of his quirk is that he has been bestowed with a genius-level intellect that has blessed upon him the capability to live normally among human society by imparting the potential to think, communicate, and understand language, culture, and concepts. Human craniums have evolved to develop brains that allow for basic human activities, and though Leonardo does not possess this same cranium shape, meaning that his brain itself still retains the same shape and capabilities as a Lion, it acts as a conduit for his cybernetic conscious to link to his body. Thereby, his physical brain has no collective part in his capabilities except for serving as a physical linker from his abstract conscious to his physical body. Leonardo can directly interact with his consciousness as if he was interacting with a piece of technology such as a laptop or a smartphone, awarding him a variety of applications for his quirk to manifest aside from the basic mental enhancements that he has received. *'Immense Memorization Capabilities:' Leonardo Is an incredible intellectual resource to the world around him, and an immensely strategist threat to villains that have earned his ire. Among his classmates of U.A High, Leonardo is widely considered one of their smartest, and has even challenged professionals in their respective fields about their findings, experiments, and explanations. Due to his quirk, Leonardo can convert information that he has acquired into data that can be compressed and stored within the infinite confines of his supercomputer-conscious not too dissimilar to the act of saving documents, pictures, etc., to an online drop box. In which, Leonardo can mentally sort the data within his mind into various folders with dates, and specifics that allow him to recall any information exactly as it occurred. This gives him impeccable memorization and recall skills that have served him in the classroom—where he can recall the answers to any question if they have gone over it in class—and on the battlefield—where he can memorize and recall the attack patterns of his enemies, any information about their quirks, and various other details to give himself an edge intellectually. **'Hyperpolyglot:' Due to his Quirk, Leonardo easily remembers rules of grammar, vocabulary, and sentence structure of any language he hears or sees nearly instantaneously. This provides him the skills necessary to learn languages within weeks at a time by living alongside or speaking with native speakers consistently. Because he is a lion, Leonardo can communicate with other animals. From living in South Africa and interacting with humans there, Leonardo can speak their official languages: English, Dutch, Afrikaans, Ndebele, Northern Sotho, Sotho, SiSwati, Tsonga, Tswana, Venda, Xhosa and Zulu. When he moved to japan to attend U.A, he learned Japanese, and while at U.A he has learned a variety of other languages from his studies such as Chinese, Russian, French, Spanish, Italian, and Arabic. From studying on his own, Leonardo has claimed to have learned a group of languages as well, estimating that he can speak at least 30 different languages fluently. **'Encyclopedic Knowledge:' Leonardo’s ability to retain information and appropriately apply it to any scenario makes learning various skills exceptionally easy. He is a straight A student with almost no effort despite being in a rigorous academy such as U.A, forcing him to pursue opportunities outside of the classroom. Following his student activities at U.A, he is allowed by the school to attend classes at the University nearby to further his growth, and thus as he goes to finish his time at U.A, he will simultaneously graduate with a degree in mathematics. Leonardo has also demonstrated immense talent in biology, chemistry, English, History, Psychology, and prodigious other academic fields despite his age. **'Adoptive Muscle Memory:' The cerebellum stores a macro for muscle movements and sensory experiences that are independent from normal memories. Typically, this is generally why people never forget actions such as riding a bike or playing a musical instrument even if they forget why, how, or when they learned that specific skill. Leonardo’s brain converts all information into data that is stored within his conscious that can be copied, moved, or deleted according to his will. Thereby, he can copy any information that he sees into this portion of his cerebellum by storing it within the designated folder that those memories exist, cheating his brain into believing that these are actions he has done and has built for himself. With this, Leonardo virtually can copy any action that he sees flawlessly, granted that he is physically capable of the feat himself—he generally does not struggle with most physical acts that require more strength, speed, agility, etc., due to possessing extraordinary physical talents due to his training and lion heritage. Thus, more often than not, Leonardo can imitate anything he has laid his eyes on with remarkable precision. *'Computer Perception:' Leonardo’s brain has the processing speed equivalent to that of a computer which tremendously enhances the speed at which he can view the world and respond accordingly. When viewed through his eyes, the world moves incredibly slow; a second for Leonardo allows for nearly a minute worth of mental thought. Because his brain uses electricity to transit information rather than chemicals, Leonardo’s reaction times are nearly as perfect as they can get. The instant that he processes the information, an electrical signal travels through his nervous system, a signal that tends to be faster than chemical information, towards his cells to the desired location. However, the nervous system of a living organism is inherently slower than the wires of a computer when it comes to transmitting electricity, and thus while Leonardo can mentally process information as superhuman speeds, his reaction time is limited by his nervous’ system inability to physically move his thoughts across his body. **'Probability Analysis:' Because he can think through thousands of scenarios within a short span of time, Leonardo has demonstrated the ability to make exceptionally educated-guesses about events that will occur. He conceives every possible avenue of action they could make and assign a value of its probability in the form of a percent from 0 to 100 which is based on a variety of different factors and how they work together. He then chooses the scenario with the highest percentage and bases his actions upon that. Typically, Leonardo will accelerate himself along this predicted path to attempt to garner an edge over the desired situation, allowing him to either stop and outcome before it begins, or even use specific actions to ensure that this outcome comes to be. With this, Leonardo has demonstrated the capacity to think at least 100 moves ahead of other individuals. ***'Body Language Analysis:' As expected, Leonardo can examine the body language of other individuals and forge predictions based on what he sees. By watching the lips of others, Leonardo can effectively discern their sentence by matching their facial movements with the facial movements that are required to formulate specific sounds. His skill with this ability is so practiced that he can even predict what someone will say through analyzing the beginning of their facial movements and basing their next word on the topic involved. In the same way, Leonardo can predict a person’s feeling or thoughts by analyzing their facial expressions or body language as if he was literally reading them like a book. This makes him a skilled interrogator, as he can effectively draw conclusions about certain issues without asking the questions directly, preventing even those around him from knowing that they are being interrogated. He observes physical tics such as excessive blinking, and minor twitching to discern whether someone is lying to him, and using his analyzation abilities, can even sometimes determine what they are exactly lying about. In combat, Leonardo observes his opponent’s physical actions, and uses that to determine their next course of action. For example, he watches how their muscles tense and depending on the movement of their muscle, he can predict the likelihood of where they will attack based on momentum and opportunity. His Body Language Analysis is noticeably stronger with people he knows, or people he has observed for longer periods of time. For these individuals, he can fit in their normal patterns of behavior into his analysis to give him a better chance at predicting outcomes. *'Electronic Communication:' With his mind alone, Leonardo has demonstrated the ability to communicate electronically and is thereby capable of intercepting, generating, and interpreting electronic, digital, and radio transmissions. With this, he can read and send text messages, emails, social media messages, in addition to making calls. Because the device he is using to transmit information is in his mind, it is innately difficult for others to access due to being unable to discern its origin, making it a reliable method to exchange sensitive information. His brain has LTE capabilities that allow him to access the internet at high speeds even without being connected to a Wi-Fi signal; he can access the internet virtually anywhere except for dead zones. In addition to being able to connect to various signals, Leonardo can simultaneously intercept transmissions from electronic devices. Thus, he can read text messages, listen in to calls, get emails even before they reach their desired targets. He can also hack into infrastructures such as security systems, wifi-networks, emails, and even social media accounts. Whereas hackers see transmissions as a sort of digital code, as in ones and zeroes, Leonardo’s mind manifest a digital world in his head, pulling him inside of it, and allowing him to interact with it as a sort of puzzle and maze instinctively that makes hacking a much simpler task for someone like him. While, in his mind this process can take upwards to minutes, in reality, his hacking is almost instantaneous, and in his mind, it is only slowed due to his incredible perception which allows him to process the maze, and millions of bytes of information within milliseconds. *'Innate Computer Proficiency:' Leonardo is intuitively skilled at handling computers and everything related to them including coding, hacking, programming, viruses, hardware issues, etc. He has tremendous practice with computer-like devices and software through utilization of his own quirk. By toying and interacting with his mind, Leonardo exponentially increases his proficiency with computers, progressing it to a point where his skill even surpasses individuals with advanced collegiate degrees from competitive technology-based universities. Super Moves *'Computer Performance:' Like a computer can activate different stages of performances (i.e batter-saver mode, performance enhancement mode, energy-saver mode, etc.,), Leonardo can adjust the level at which his brain performs. The consequence of this is that the amount of neuro-electricity needed to supply his brain fluctuates depending on whether he lowers or raises the stage of his conscious. When he buffs his performance-level, he requires more neuro-electrical power, and when he nerfs his performance-level he requires less. The benefit of lowering his performance-stage is when he lacks enough necessary neuro-electrical power, or when he needs to conserve his power for a longer duration of time. The benefit of raising his performance-level is that he enhances his cyber-mind, temporarily bolstering his processing speeds at the expense of consuming more energy. Thus, when the signals are transferred via synapses to other portions of his body from his brain, they are super-charged with immense amounts of neuro-electricity. In this situation, the brain acts as a capacitor that stores more charge. This results in an increase in voltage and current—since the resistance stays constant due to the synapses remaining the same. Due to this, Leonardo’s muscles are energized as excess bio-electricity passes through him, pushing his physical prowess to its absolute limit. At a certain point, his muscles can no longer absorb the excess bio-electricity, and thus it is discharged from his body to refrain from injuring itself. **'5% Best Performance Mode:' **'20% Best Performance Mode:' **'45% Best Performance Mode:' **'50% Best Performance Mode:' **'80% Best Performance Mode:' **'100% Best Performance Mode:' Stats Equipment Quotes "Sorry, that unfortunately will not come to pass. You'll lose to a hero named Jouen Omoi before then..." Trivia *Credit to Leonardo's artwork goes to Momo-Gromo on deviantart. She commissioned his sketches, hero outfit, casual outfit, emotions, etc., She's a wonderful artist that I recommend! Here is her account. Check out her work at https://momo-gromo.deviantart.com/ References Category:Students Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Sidekicks